The present invention relates to a method and a system for reconstructing the trajectory of a person or of a mobile object at a site. In particular, the present invention relates to security management within decision-making centres for sensitive sites such as airports, stadiums, stations or others.
The invention applies advantageously but not exclusively to searching for a person who has left unattended a piece of baggage which may be considered suspect.
At present, in the event of the discovery of a piece of baggage left unattended in a station for example, announcements are made via loudspeakers so that the person who has left their baggage unattended will come and collect it. However, if it has been abandoned deliberately, the owner of the baggage will not appear to reclaim their baggage. Moreover, even in the event of its being abandoned accidentally, the period of time necessary for the owner to appear may be very long. This is detrimental insofar as activities close to where the baggage has been abandoned are interrupted as a precaution until it is established that the baggage is harmless.
The document US 2004/0240542 is known, describing a system of surveillance with several cameras each associated with a method for the automatic detection of a suspect object. In the system described by US 2004/0240542, the data from the cameras are analyzed automatically in real time so as to identify a suspect object for which parameters have been pre-defined. In the event of an alert, the operator plays back the recording so as to identify the object in question: in fact it is the machine which detects and then triggers the alert, the operator must then identify the object.
The document EP 1 975 752 is also known, describing a real-time method making it possible to identify the best-positioned camera. However this real-time method requires identification of the object at the outset, and then determination of the camera that is best-positioned with regard to its orientation towards the object in question.
A purpose of the present invention is to reduce the time searching for the owner of an object in a location comprising a video surveillance system.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide an effective, unified tool that is simple to use, in order to identify an owner.